O si no te jalaré los pies
by WitchWhite
Summary: Esta vez la magia cubre al Santuario. Es noche de Samhain y las brujas (amazonas) dirigidas por Hécate realizan su ritual con un objetivo principal. Aioros aprovecha atravesar el inframundo por un breve tiempo para atormentar a sus asesinos. Semi AU (Misterio/suspenso y ¿terror?) OneShot (Especial de Halloween)


_**Primero que nada, este es mi especial de Halloween o día de los moridos, lo que sea. Debo aclarar un par de puntos antes de iniciar.**_

 _ **Este fic es una especie de Semi-AU porque las amazonas son brujas, guiadas por Hécate, ¿por qué? En la wicca ecléctica se le venera mucho a esta deidad. Ella es una de las principales diosas a las que se le venera en esta religión que para mí es hermosa y su filosofía. Generalmente en Samhain los oráculos son más acertados. Por ello es que se leen todo tipo. ¿Qué más? Quise mezclar esa filosofía con un poco de suspenso o terror no sé qué me salió. Pero la idea de que Aioros regrese para "atormentar" o sólo divertirse me agrada. Finalmente él y todos los muertos regresan en esta fecha del 31 de Octubre cuando, se abre este camino de los muertos.  
Espero me entendieran… Muchas de las cosas las explico dentro del fic. **_

_**El titulo me costó mucho trabajo pero finalmente lo encontré.**_

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ _Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de su autor Kurumada._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Ninguna, aunque sí mencionó cosas escatológicas y un poco de gore con respecto al terror._

 **-o-**

 **O si no te jalaré los pies**

El velo entre el inframundo y el mundo terrenal, estaba más delgado que otros días. Era el único momento donde podían contactar con el futuro y los ancestros. El único momento donde también saldrían los espectros, desencarnados y almas en pena. Ellas lo sabían, lo supieron desde hace millones de años. Porque todas las mujeres son herederas de ese poder ancestral. Magia. Brujería. Hechicería. Como le llamasen, era la misma fuente. No estaban asustadas o nerviosas, podían controlar ese poder. Además, la guía de Hécate estaba con ellas.

Y nada, ni siquiera el letrero que rezaba "prohibido el paso" puesto por el Patriarca, impediría ingresar a lo profundo del bosque. El muy cabron conocía los rituales de la rueda del año y a la luna. No quería tener cerca esas prácticas porque, sabía que lo condenarían. Esa noche era especial y no debían faltar a la escena.

Era el Samhain.

Cada una llevaba una túnica negra y cubrían sus rostros con la capucha de la capa. Al llegar al lugar indicado. Lasoucomoune las esperaba. La Comandante de los Satélites de Artemisa llevaba la llama de Hécate para comenzar el ritual. Quince minutos después de terminar de colocar el altar sobre un mantel blanco, veladoras, flores y calabazas. Se tomaron las manos alrededor del caldero. Lasoucomoune al ser la mayor comenzó la ceremonia.

El viento era frío y la luna alumbraba su vestimenta oscura. El aroma del incienso las llevó a otro nivel. Las escobas a su lado comenzaron a elevarse. Cantaban salmodias, llamarón a los elementos, los espíritus elementales. Awen llenó sus oídos de miel. Ellas flotaron cinco centímetros del suelo. El caldero hervía, un búho ululó.

Esa era la señal.

Ahí estaba la entrada y salida del inframundo. Pudieron sentirlo aunque tuvieran los ojos cerrados. Las energías densas salían en busca de sus seres queridos, otras probablemente tomarían venganza, unas seguían perdidas. La fuerza de la energía las hizo volver a poner los pies en la tierra.

Una voz conocía las saludó. Continuarán con los ojos cerrados. Las flamas de las velas y el caldero ardieron y crecieron alrededor de diez centímetros. El viento acarició sus cabellos. Hécate habló y cayeron hojas secas sobre sus cuerpos en forma de bendición.

― Honrar a los ancestros― dijo la voz que recién las saludó― ¿qué van a querer esta noche mis hermanas?― preguntó la figura femenina que vestía igual que ellas.

Poco a poco abrieron los ojos y soltaron sus manos. Lasoucomoune miró a la recién llegada y la invitó al círculo de poder que crearon antes de iniciar la ceremonia. El poder que se sintió no se comparaba más que con la creación del cosmos.

Después de pasar una por una a dejar una vela blanca al altar improvisado. Marin dijo una oración breve que conmovió a todas. Porque ella lloró, ella pensaba en su hermano y deseaba que no estuviera del otro lado. Sus padres, los de June, Shaina, los hermanos de Geist, el amor de Lasoucomoune. Después de abrazarse, June tomó una bola de cristal y la colocó en el suelo. Todas se sentaron alrededor. Mucho más tranquilas después de su nostálgica ofrenda.

― Noche perfecta para leer los oráculos ― anunció Shaina ― hermana Violate… haga el honor.

Violate las visitaba un rato. Ella era el lazo directo con el inframundo y parte del Coven. Un coven pequeño que era funcional por Hécate. Las ayudaba a invocar ancestros y a guiar a las almas al inframundo.

La bola de cristal era especialidad dela espectro. Pasó sus manos alrededor y cerró los ojos. La luna se introdujo en la bola de cristal haciendo esta brillar. Al mismo tiempo, Violate abrió los ojos.

― Cuanta desgracia ― dijo. Sus manos continuaban puestas sobre la esfera y en sus ojos se instaló la luna.

No era novedad la mala suerte sobre el Santuario. No sobre Shaina a la que le predijeron un fracaso amoroso. Marin encontraría a su hermano de nuevo. Geist tendría que escapar del Santuario. June era la única que podía ser feliz si no fuera porque sobre ella el destino se pintaba en azufre. Lasoucomune moriría primero que todas.

― Cuando muera, entierren mi cuerpo en la tumba simbólica de Sagitario.

Nadie respondió. Como agradecimiento, June leyó el tarot a Violate y en cada carta iniciaba un cambió, una lagrima y su corazón hecho pedazos por la muerte del hombre que ama.

― ¿Por qué todo está relacionado con el amor? A caso eso es un castigo― observó Geist de mala gana.

― Porque probablemente con la muerte moriremos enamoradas y con el amor amaremos hasta la muerte― murmuró Lasoucomoune.

― Todos vamos a morir― puntualizó Violate― como equilibrio está el amor ante la muerte. Hécate dice que vayan y hagan el amor antes de morir.

Lasoucomoune agachó la cabeza. Marin se encogió de hombros. La recién llegada se puso de pie. Dijo que debía regresar. Así que cerraron el círculo, dando gracias a los ancestros y espíritus elementales que acudieron a ese encuentro. Aunque la noche no terminaba ahí. Ellas aun compartirían un banquete que incluía dulces.

― Recuerden que acabamos de invocar a los muertos en general. Su Santuario va a ser un festín ― Violate se acomodó la capucha y sonrió― Lasoucomoune, sé que lo quieres ver, espera un poco y verás.

Todas miraron a la Satelite quien sonrió ante la afirmación. Esperaba ver de nuevo al Caballero de Sagitario. Por él fue que inició el ritual. Por eso Hécate la eligió para iniciar el coven. Necesitaba una sacerdotisa fuerte para guiar a la nueva generación de brujas. "Nadie va a hacerles daño mientras estén bajo mi cobijo" le dijo antes de partir.

Violate despareció en medio de la noche. June partió un pan y habló en un idioma tan antiguó como la humanidad y empezó la cena.

* * *

El libro tenía a Shura entretenido como para no darse cuenta de que la puerta de su habitación hizo un rechinido o que en la cocina se cayó un salero. Entre la suave melodía que lo acompañaba y su taza de café a media noche, no se percató de nada. Sobre la comodidad de su cama, cambiaba la página del libro. Qué fácil es cambiar la página. Que fácil le era darse media vuelta y hacer como que nada paso. Justificando sus asesinatos con que la justicia, el poder.

El cuadro frente a su cama que tanto le gustaba, mostraba la catedral de Madrid. Era lo único que quedaba de sus raíces, porque tanto tiempo en Grecia sentía que era más griego. Cayó al suelo justo cuando había llegado al nudo de la trama. Observó el lugar donde estaba el cuadro. Pensó que el clavo no estaba lo suficiente fuerte para sostenerlo. Lo repararía más tarde. El libro lo tenía enfrascado. Los reyes malditos le estaban dejando un buen sabor de boca que tampoco le importó que el viento casi tronara el cristal de la ventana. Sin embargo, un aroma floral lo distrajo. Pensó en Afrodita y su ridícula idea de aromatizar las casas. Negó con la cabeza y siguió en la lectura.

El colchón de la cama a la altura de sus pies se sumió de la misma forma cuando alguien toma asiento. Tampoco se dio cuenta y mucho menos cuando una sutil sombra se proyectó en la pared. El libro salió por los aires, cayó cerca del marco de la puerta. A los pies de una aparición lúgubre.

Aioros lo observaba, cubierto de sangre, con la parte de la frente destruida y la carne molida a golpes. Por la boca escurría un líquido verdoso y viscoso. Su cuerpo tenía vestigios de descomposición. Su cabello tenía polvo, los ojos llorosos. Sus pies descalzos tenían agujeros por donde salían gusanos.

Jamás se encontró el cuerpo de Aioros porque cayó a un barranco. Shura fue el último en verlo y el asesino principal.

La visión no intimidó al español. Ha visto cosas peores. Aunque era perturbador el aspecto de Aioros. El aroma de muerto le provocó nauseas. Aioros daba asco y de su boca salieron larvas cuando abrió la boca. Al piso caía ese líquido verdoso que salía de sus poros como sudor.

Shura sabía que era una visión. Los muertos no regresan. Tampoco comenzaría una discusión con la aparición. Tal vez ni siquiera era él. De acuerdo con las creencias, él debía estar en los Campos Eliseos disfrutando de una rica vida después de su muerte. El Aioros que estaba frente a él era sólo una presencia oscura.

Intentó moverse o pasar de él. Los libros de su pequeño librero cayeron al suelo y uno de los cristales de la ventana se rompió. Los pedazos cayeron al suelo cerca del cuadro caído.

― ¿Qué pasa?― se preguntó.

" _¿Duermes bien por las noches?"_ La pregunta se depositó en su cabeza de la misma forma que un pensamiento. Miró con horror la aparición. Aioros ladeó su cabeza e hizo una mueca que parecía más una mueca de dolor que una sonrisa. _"Estás maldito Shura"_ De nuevo la voz de Aioros se anidó en su cabeza. Tragó saliva sin dejar de observarlo. ¿Qué sucedía?

La luz de la recamara se apagaba y encendía. Fue que cayó en la cuenta de la fecha. Caminó a la cocina y por cada paso que daba las luces se apagaban y encendían. La visión del cadáver apareció en la cocina junto a él. Shura sacó trastes de la alacena, hoyas, platos quedaban en el suelo hasta que encontró dos veladoras. Con prisa y torpeza encendió ambas.

Recordó que si encendía veladoras en Halloween los muertos iban a la luz y no molestaban más. Eso lo aprendió el sacerdote de la iglesia cerca de su casa cuando vivía en España. Inocente le dijo a Aioros que se fuera a la luz.

" _Ya estoy en la luz, Shura"_ Esa voz ronca y lejana le daba escalofríos. ¿Cómo conseguía hacerlo?

― ¡Basta! Estás muerto, yo te asesine, yo te di el golpe de gracia, yo te vi caer… Estas muerto Aioros.

Era verdad, estaba muerto y su cuerpo joven descomponía en ese frío barranco olvidado, donde no llegaba nada más que la podredumbre, la muerte y el olvido. Su esqueleto era un jardín para ese abandonado lugar. Sobre él probablemente crezcan flores, haya un nido hormigas, un árbol de naranjas, pájaros cantar.

Las flamas de las velas se hacían pequeñas, significaba que Aioros no aceptó tal ofrenda y Shura lo sabía.

― ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarme? ¿Asustarme? ¡Estás muerto!

"Perdón… pide perdón" Al decir aquello el fantasma de Aioros se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que las velas se apagaban y el humo de estas rodeaba el sitio donde estaba la aparición. Shura se quedó sin palabras. Absortó en la escena que no se inmutó en sus propias lágrimas.

* * *

A la una de la mañana Saga seguía despierto. Había deberes que no podían esperar al día siguiente. Había veces que dormía sólo tres horas. Esa noche en Star Hill antes de leer las estrellas colocó veladoras en la ventana, la puerta y un pentagrama. Ya sabía que el velo era frágil. Todo aquello para poder leer sin contratiempos las estrellas, analizar la numerología y por su puesto descifrar la geomancia de los cuarzos. Sabía que ese día en particular era el mejor para leer el futuro. Sorpresivamente la luna llena alumbraba intensamente y lucia grande, cercana a la Tierra.

Bebió un poco de café y continuó con las anotaciones. No acostumbraba hacer ese trabajo pero era necesario si quería seguir gobernando. Desde esa altura podía divisar todo el Santuario y sus alrededores, desde las villas vecinas hasta el bosque. Llamó su atención un tenue humo que salía desde en medio del bosque. Dejo caer la pluma y se acercó alarmado para observar mejor. En efecto, era humo, una diminuta luz manaba de ahí.

― ¡Malditas brujas! Arruinaron todo…

Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al recinto. Llamó a uno de los guardias y pidió que vigilaran el bosque y atraparan a cualquier sospechoso. Saga desconocía quienes eran parte del aquelarre que desde hace dos años le daban problemas. Cuando descubriera las mataría sin dudar. Una vez dio la orden volvió a Star Hill. Al abrir la puerta las velas estaban apagadas y sus anotaciones cubiertas de tinta.

― ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién…?― se acercó al escritorio para acomodar el desorden, cuando la peste a vómito y excremento lo hizo vomitar en el suelo.

Su túnica quedo sucia así como el suelo. Se dio asco así mismo. El aroma era tan intenso que no podía respirar. Las velas entonces se encendieron solas. Poco a poco la peste se dispersó. Un rayo de luna se filtró entre la ventana y la cortina para iluminar la hermosa imagen de Aioros.

Aioros en túnica blanca, brillante, igual a los ángeles de las catedrales. Sus ojos eran jades o esmeraldas. Lo observaba desde la ventana. Una visión aterradora pero complaciente. Hermoso como cuando estaba vivo. Aunque de su boca manaba un hilo de sangre que comenzó a teñir la túnica.

― ¿Qué cosa eres? ― gritó Saga a la aparición― Aioros está muerto… lo sé, aunque no haya visto el cadáver… No se siente el cosmo. ¿Qué carajos quieres?

Dudaba que fuera una verdadera aparición u otro juego de su mente. Últimamente a su mente le gustaba jugar con él, haciéndolo pasar por laberintos y desagradables situaciones donde confundía todo a su alrededor.

" _Llevarte al inframundo"_ Esa era la inconfundible voz de Aioros en su cabeza. El falso pontífice rió. Si no se trataba de su mente, entonces podría ser un ataque externo. Tomó el pentagrama y lo invirtió, dejando una punta abajo y dos arriba, formando así el desequilibrio.

― Esto será suficiente…

Aioros dejo de brillar, su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse como tierra, pero esta no cayó al suelo se hizo un remolino y entró por las fosas nasales de Saga. Comenzó a toser a sentir como por dentro se quemaba, como si aquella tierra fuera fuego. Se tocaba la garganta intentando recuperar la respiración. "Maldito Aioros" dijo antes de caer al suelo y casi ahogarse como si tuviera un ataque de asma.

Las flamas de las veladoras se encendieron. Saga se recuperó poco a poco. Sabe que no se puede confiar en las mujeres, menos si son brujas o amazonas, mucho menos en los muertos y los enemigos.

― ¿Qué quieres?― preguntó al espíritu de Aioros que no parecía un ángel y mucho menos en descomposición, era tal y como lo vio la última vez. Sin camisa y con un pantalón.

Su piel morena continuó brillando y su cabello parecía cenizo.

" _Ven conmigo"_

― ¿Ir contigo? No es ni el tiempo ni el momento… ¿qué quieres? ¿Atormentarme? Tú no eres Aioros… eres algo de mi cabeza.

Un grito desgarrador lo paralizó. Aquella cosa que era Aioros gritó al abrir su boca gigantesca y amenazó a Saga con tragárselo. Él se hecho hacia atrás y tomó una veladora. La luz quedo en medio de los dos.

― Largo. Tú no eres Aioros…

" _Saga… vendré por ti cuando menos lo esperes. Me lo debes"_ Su voz se dispersó con el aire y las velas apagadas. Las cortinas se movían a causa del viento. Dejó caer la veladora y el cristal que la contenía se estrelló. Su mirada seguía en el mismo lugar donde la aparición. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

― Ya lo creo que nos veremos en el infierno, Aioros

Salió del estudio para cambiarse la túnica que apestaba a su vomito.

* * *

Un suave aroma floral se apoderó de la habitación de Aioria, él no pudo sentirlo porque estaba profundamente dormido. Una suave caricia en forma de viento se depositó en su mejilla. El viento susurró su nombre pero no se despertó. Tampoco sintió el peso extra sobre el colchón o la respiración cortada cerca de su oído. La habitación estaba silenciosa y sólo un pequeño sollozo se escuchaba.

" _Aioria…"_ dijo el viento y se abrió la ventana. Sin embargo, el caballero del leo nunca despertó. Tampoco pudo sentir el cosmo cercano de su hermano, su aroma o el espejo empañado donde se escribió "te extraño".

* * *

Para las tres de la mañana. Marin había metido todo lo usado a una bolsa negra. Había que darse prisa. Pronto amanecería y debían estar en sus puestos. Shaina le entregó a June la estatua de Hécate. Lasoucomoune se acercó a las cuatro amazonas y les agradeció.

― Feliz partida― dijo casi en susurró.

― Feliz reencuentro― respondió Geist con una sonrisa.

Partieron por caminos distintos. Las amazonas eran agiles y astutas, no volverían por el mismo sendero donde entraron, además de que comenzaron a sentir presencias no amigables.

Para Lasoucomonue regresar al templo lunar no era complicado. Tomó un atajo que Hécate le señaló. Durante el recorrido los arbustos formaban figuras, sombras, muertos que no encontraban despedida. Los ignoró. Antes de salir del bosque para encontrar el camino al Olimpo. Una sombra se paró frente a ella impidiendo su paso. La luna alumbraba y esa sombra parecía hecha de plata pero era de oro. Sonrió.

― Caballero de Sagitario― dijo con reverencia y un tono dulce ― Espero que su estancia haya sido satisfactoria.

Aquella figura no emitió sonido alguno. Su presencia fue suficiente para agradecerle. Las hojas caídas comenzaron a elevarse hasta formar letras sobre el suelo. La sombra se mimetizó con el suelo hasta desaparecer. Lasoucomoune lloró. Se acercó para leer las hojas del otoño.

" _Gracias"_

Antes de derramar el llanto, tiró una orquídea a un costado del mensaje. Las hojas y la flor fueron arrastradas por un remolinó que las elevó al cielo. El espectáculo desapareció en medio de las estrellas. Corrió hacia el Olimpo. La luna la esperaba así como Hécate que quería conocer los detalles del evento. Finalmente el ritual de esta vez fue dedicado al caballero de Sagitario.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **¿Qué tiene que ver la Satelite Lasoucomoune de Next Dimesion si ella sirve a Artemisa? Sí, ya sé pero… la conexión con Hécate que vive en el templo de la luna. Además dentro de mi loca idea, empareje a ella con Aioros, cuando me anime subiré algo de ellos.**_

 _ **Violate es un espectro y que mejor conexión con el inframundo que tener una hermana brujis ahí. La necesitaba además.**_

 _ **Samhain:**_ _es una festividad importante dentro de la cultura celta lo que dio paso a la festividad de Halloween que también está conectada con el día de muertos._

 _ **Hecate:**_ _como saben es diosa titan y como mencioné es muy importante para la cultura Wicca. Por ello es mi principal deidad._

 _ **Pentagrama:**_ _El pentagrama invertido es desequilibrio y erróneamente conocido como símbolo del diablo._

 _ **Y pues es todo. Espero que les gustara. A mí me gusto y me emocione al hacerlo.**_

 _ **Saludos cordiales, cual redacción de oficina.**_

 _ **Abrazos y gracias por leer.**_


End file.
